


Stargazing

by kiskisbella



Series: Jeith Week (2018) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Feeding, Hand Feeding, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Idk what to tag this with, M/M, Stargazing, snuggles, uuuuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiskisbella/pseuds/kiskisbella
Summary: Jeith Week Day 3 - Earth/Sky/SpaceJames and Keith go stargazing.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> my excuse for not uploading this on the right time is that i was distracted by naruto sooo yeah...  
> edit: so I checked and it turns out I'm just a dumbass I'm fiiiiiiiiiinnne

The two of them sat, eyes towards the sky filled with memories of both heartbreak and adventures – some embarrassing, if James were to be honest with himself, some downright hilarious as well - from long ago. The winter chill made them huddle closer and closer under the blanket draped across their shoulders, until they were practically tangled up together, unable to tell where one began and the other one ended. The telescope long forgotten in the wake of Keith’s stories from travelling the universe in giant, ancient robot lions.

James watched as Keith’s eyes lit up with excitement and joy, purple eyes reflecting the sky up above and making it look like he had tiny galaxies’ in each of them. The biting chill that the wind brought made Keith’s cheeks and the tips of his ears flush, puffs of air leaving his lips.

Those large eyes that sucked James in were suddenly cast towards him, and James realised that Keith was waiting for an answer.

‘Well… Shit…’

Or not, seeing as Keith keeps ducking his gaze, not meeting James eyes at all as he bit his lip in a nervous habit. What was he looking at? It took a bit of guessing, but James had heard of enough stories that Ravazi would sometimes do dramatic readings of with Leifsdottir. Keith kept looking at his lips, or at the very least, that was his educated guess.

Before James could do anything about it, Keith turned away, looking up at the stars and trying to hide his blush, pouting like a child. James snickered just a bit, enough to gain Keith’s attention to shout his complaints, only to be shocked into silence when James had strategically stuffed some chocolate into his mouth when he had the chance.

Saying he was shocked would’ve been an understatement. Keith could all but blink in confusion as his brain tried to catch up, subconsciously chewing the chocolate given to him. He turned to regard his hands, scarred from battles, both while he was a Paladin and while he was a student, before finally, finally figuring out what just had happened.

To be fair, Keith had been up for a few days now, spite and coffee – a few shots of vodka dashed in, instead of his mountain loads of sugar – the only things fuelling him. If it weren’t for James he’d have either passed out in the middle of nowhere or gone insane, probably both with his luck. The unexpected road trip to watch the stars was a nice change of pace.

Still didn’t explain James’ sudden need to _feed_ him.

Just as he was about to question it once more, licking his lips of the last remains of the chocolate, James, once again, stuffed his mouth with a piece of chocolate.

Okay… so he should have seen that one.

At his reaction to being surprise fed _twice_ , James couldn’t help the laugh that escaped. It was the kind of laugh that shook his entire body, where you had no control of yourself and practically bent over dying. There was something just so funny about the universe’s hope, leader of Voltron, and possibly one of the best pilots the Galaxy Garrison has ever seen, get surprised twice by the same trick, looking about as confused as a puppy when you pretend to throw a ball.

“Oh, shut up…” Keith playfully punched James’ side, arms crossed over his chest in his signature style.

“Sorry…” James snickered, holding his sides along with the blanket. “You’re just really cute, you know?”

Keith’s blush burned hot on his cheeks, vibrant and not at all helping his case.

“Course, you’re cutest when you take care of your health and your body.” James finished, poking at Keith’s cheeks. “I’m pretty sure the bags under your eyes are designer.”

“This is stupid…” Keith mumbled, turning away. “Why’d I think you-“

“Keith.” James voice became hard, leaving no room for argument. The type of voice Keith had only seen him use not even a handful of times. “You need to stop _this_.” He gestured to Keith’s general being. “This not taking care of yourself, take a break once in a while, get away from it all for a bit and just…” He sighed, losing his train of thought.

The two of them fell into a pregnant silence, the ambience of the desert suddenly all to loud for Keith. They sat and breathed in the air of rain and nostalgia, faded memories sifting in and out like sand in the desert, Keith pretending that the air wasn’t as dense as fog. Breathing.

 “You should rest, or at least try to.” James finally spoke up, eyes cast towards the sky.

“Yeah.” Keith whispered, leaning against James, eyes fluttering shut. “Thanks, by the way…” His voice became small, his lethargy showing. “The stars are beautiful out here.”

James rested his head atop of Keith’s, breathing deeply as his shoulders slumped.

“So are you.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i was gonna make it kinda cliche but i decided against it


End file.
